the snow globe from HFIL
by otepoti
Summary: well its ment to be funny. piccolo gets an evil snow globe that well,um and ends up........... well just read it ^-^complete
1. the beginning

We yeah it me again and wow i have a new story..... but before i begin i have a few points i need to cover.  
:glances at notes: right first up the ownership of dragonball z  
on this note i have one thing to say, and that is that my dog (that's right my dog you know 4 legs, a tail and says woof) owns dragonball z.  
The second point is that every thing i write is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but ^-^  
and 3rd on my ability to tell lies is you didn't guess the first 2 points are false   
that is all  
  
no wait it's not i have a story to go on with.  
This story is a squeal to the job hunting story and the part containing Piccolo, if you haven read it then go now and do so!  
  
  
  
  
  
Still here we'll okay here is a recap.  
Piccolo got a job and scared away all the customers and drank the shop out of business.  
As he left the shop the owner gave him a snow globe and this is where my story begins.  
  
  
Piccolo headed back to his water fall to catch you with his training he'd lost while under taking that cursed job. As he landed he remembered the snow globe he had in him pocket (me: does he have pockets?) and thought to himself   
"what in HFIL am i to do with this? I know humans put the on mantle pieces i could do that to! No wait i live in the wilderness it wouldn't work."  
  
he sat down a rock to ponder this this problem. As he was doing this he studied the object.  
It contained a figure of a man but it was deform, twisted by pain and torture, and the expression on his faces was one of horror, pain or both. Just looking at it sent chills down the Nameks back.   
"I'll put it on a rock" he said out loud to himself, "and blast the damn creepy thing back to the pits of HFIL it belongs in!"  
so he got up and turned around to face his former chair, placing the snow globe on top.  
Taking a few steps back he powered up a chi blast and let it go.  
It sped towards the unsuspecting snow globe and shatter it, while evaporated the liquid it had once contained. Just to be on the safe side he shot a few more. He straighten up and dusted off his hand looking very pleased,  
"that's the end of that story"  
  
  
  
  
ME: or is it well i have more torture for Piccolo, but don't get me wrong i like the guy it well, just it's funny ^-^  
so if you like the sound of it so far (remember that it will get better) tell me so and I'll continue, it's all ready and waiting to go. And if you don't like it than tough because I'm adding more any way   
oh Ps sorry it short will get longer promise  
bye 


	2. evil continues

Hello again ^-^  
so yes i don't own dragonball z neither does my love doggy or any one i closely know.  
But i wouldn't mind owning it because then i'd be able to watch all the episodes and know more about the characters (but oh well on with my story). Oh oh yeah thats it i on a sugar high so sorry if it's really odd ^-^  
  
oh thanks to any one who has read or is reading this now and the reviewers.  
  
  
~Evilness continues~   
  
the next day piccolo headed off to spar with someone take your pick. On his way there he past the area where he had previously disposed of the snow globe, and as he glanced to the rock dread filled his mind!  
For there on that rock sat the snow globe in perfect condition.  
  
Piccolo calmly walked up to it and bent down to take a closer look, it couldn't be the same one he'd blast straight to hell, could it?  
  
Unfortunately it was with the same twisted expression that still sent chills down the spine, but still the figure looked a little crispy around the edges.  
  
Piccolo tried to think a logical reason as to why it was still here, "maybe i missed, yeah could have done" (me: yeah right Piccolo just keep telling your self that!)  
  
"Now what am i going to do with it?" he said as he picked it up and took to the skies (my sky looks white today, not kidding you it does, my brother says its just lots of cloud but i think someone has nicked the blue paint).  
  
As he flew he ponder what to do with the kami damn creepy snow globe. An idea hit him as he flew over the ocean, "no way it could come back from the depths of the ocean perfect!"  
  
He landed on a small island and tore a piece of fabric and used it to attach large rocks to the snow globe. After he deemed the amount enough (only 10 or large rocks) he threw it far out to sea. It landed with a large splash and sank below the surface and out of sight.   
Satisfied Piccolo smirked and flew off once again to catch up on sparing, hoping never to see the snow globe or one of it's kind ever again.  
  
  
  
  
ME: does he think it will be that easy? Hahahaha no that would make this story shorter than krillen!  
Sugar makes me nasty and well i have more planned but if any one has an idea of what he can try next then it doesn't hurt to tell me about it.   
But thanks for reading and well bye for now 


	3. sleeping with the fishes

Right hi guess what, I'm soooooooooo sorry that i haven't updated for a while, i lost the magic blue book containing my evil notes.   
But now I've found it again and have plenty to type ^-^  
  
#happy dances around the room# yippee 5 reviews wow thank you glad that some people like this story.  
  
Oh right i have to be careful because the people nicking the blue sky paint aren't to happy with me reveling their plans (i have a price on my head) pssst the paint is being use for all the union jacks!  
so to stop more people coming after me i have to say i do not own dragon ball in any way.  
  
On with the show   
  
Sleep with the fishes   
  
Piccolo had finished sparing with whoever it was that day (whatever day it was (pick one you have a 1 in 7 chance to be right ( or a 1 in 3 chance today, tomorrow or yesterday))) and was heading back to his water fall to train his mind and well for get that troublesome snow globe, because when he thought about it, it was only a snow globe, a snow globe that look evil, snow globes can't hurt you! (me : looks like he hasn't had one thrown at his head!)  
  
piccolo landed at his special place sure that no snow globe would be there, he was free of it ^-^  
  
he settled down and began. After 20 minutes he got the odd feeling that he was being watched, slowly one green eyelid open and he glanced around, on finding no one there he closed his eye again.  
But still that feel was still there and present was a feeling of foreboding   
After a few more uneasy minutes he got fed up! He stood up and had a good look all around himself, and spotted the root of the problem.   
There shining in the sun was (can you guess? I bet you can) the snow globe!  
  
The first word to leave the shocked Piccolo's mouth was "damn" (well i wasn't it was kinda another word but little kids may, well, any way!) then he walk up to it to determine whether or not it was the evil snow globe that should be a sleeping with the fishes!  
He picked it up and stared in to it. There was no mistake it as anything other than the evil snow globe that evidently is not sleeping with any fish. "weird" he muttered as he noticed a fish was swimming in side, for a moment he found him self transfixed on the fish and said " ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh fishy", shaking his head piccolo snapped out of it.  
Sighing he sat down to think up a new plan to deal with this menace. 


	4. time will tell

Well here we go again  
  
  
  
no talk on with the next chapter  
  
  
  
  
  
piccolo was sat pondering what to do next with the snow globe, the ki blast missed and some how it came back from the bottom of the sea, how could he defeat this threat.  
  
After a while he stood up and smiled, then jetted off.  
  
Not long after piccolo landed on the look out, frighten Dende with a twisted smile and said "oh hiya no time to chat things to do, snow globes to destroy, that kinda thing!" and headed off to where ever on the look out.  
Dende just stared at his retreating form, then follow at a safe distance.  
  
Piccolo didn't stop until he reached the doors of the hyperbolic time chamber (if it is not spelt right I'm sorry blame my typist monkey as they say when you pay peanuts......)  
he pulled the door open and lobbed the snow globe as far as he could in to the nothingness found there. He closed the door and lent against it smiling and dusting off his hands.   
  
Dende found him brave enough (or maybe just stupid) to ask "piccolo what did you throw in there? And why?"   
piccolo gave the young earth guardian a way to happy smile "oh just disposing of my nemeses the evil snow globe from HFIL, I'm going to let it rot in there for ever and ever and ever" he said as he dances around "it's brilliant it will be lost in that pocket dimension and never bother me again"  
  
Dende meanwhile was calling in back up to deal with the demented person claiming to be piccolo, he didn't notice that piccolo had disappeared and was now doing loop-de-loop around the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it 2 new chapters for you to day isn't that good! I don't have much more planed for this but again i will listen to any ideas. Oh and I'm thinking about doing a story about the history of the snow globe any how i have to go do some thing but bye for now 


	5. a ground breaking story ........ almost ...

Ok so the blue paint people have taken away fanfiction and just when i was going to put up this chapter too!!!  
  
any way this may be the last chapter i put between now and august, why? because I'm going on a big family holiday. But i will take my big blue book and write lots of nice stories!  
  
But you all know don't ya that i Amy aka otepoti does not and never will own dragonball in and way. (only if Santa gives it to me it's on the Christmas list ^-^ , but that will never happen ¬-¬)  
  
so so here we go   
  
last time Piccolo was loop-de-looping and flashing at planes in his happy dance! Finely that snow globe was gone (me: yeah rite ¬-¬ lol ^-^)  
  
right at this moment he is over the area known as 51, and scaring all the hippies and being asked to take them with him!  
  
Dende was on the Z hot line phone to round you the gang to be his back up when they tried to talk to piccolo (the impostor as they were all to believe).  
  
A few minutes later Goku I.T 'd in with a pissed off Chichi and a worried Gohan and Goten.  
As soon as Goku released Chichi form his powerful arms she stormed off shouting about how she couldn't care less for that "green monster", and "at least he isn't trying to hurt my babies!"  
  
The rest of the son family set to get the facts about the odd piccolo behavior.  
  
Bluma and Trunks had to force Vegata to come, he was grumbling about missing training time just for the stupid namek.  
  
And slowly every one found their way to the lookout, everyone (well almost everyone) worried for Piccolo.  
  
  
  
  
******* WE INTERUPT THIS STORY TO BRING YOU THIS NEWSFLASH *******  
  
Mass panic has swept over earth as reports have come in about the demon Piccolo terrorizing cities around the globe.   
No damage or death has so far occurred but there are riots in most cities and towns. There are traffic on all roads leading out of West city and Satan city as frighten people flee.  
  
Why this demon has come back no one is sure but that demented grin can only spell trouble.  
  
A report just in, Piccolo is currently flying over East city (me: and why not!?) and appears to be doing barrow rolls and has been seen attempting to formation fly with migrating geese.  
  
We will keep you posted with any developments in this story but for now this has be Amy with the new, good bye.  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now, and i can't write any more till i get back. Well bye for now.  
  
P.s. sorry it's short.  
P.p.s. Thanks to all those who reviewed ^-^v  
  
have a great holiday everyone   
luv otepoti 


	6. i'm back so what about the snow globe fr...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEWSFLASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Otepoti better known to friend and family as Amy, has been kidnapped.  
She has been missing since July. And we have received word that college has her.  
She is being held to ransom, these are the demand;   
she must produce works of are the likes no one has ever seen,  
must live on very little sleep   
and attend art shows   
all of which mean no updates!!!!!  
  
  
But fear not, for I, Otepoti am back all be it with a cold but here I am typing.  
Oh yeah before i forget any spelling mistakes are to be looked upon as part of the humor in this story, and do not reflect my inability to spell or write!  
  
  
  
The lookout:  
  
A meeting was called on the lookout, everyone was filled in on the latest Picollo madness.  
  
Meanwhile: the green one better known as Picollo, had calmed down a bit and retreated back to his waterfall, feeling safe in the knowledge that the snow globe was lost to all (well that's not true for i have the power ^-^)!  
  
He settled down to meditate, brushing off goose feathers and dust from his cape. Peace fell over the wood and hills, everything was right with the world. But Picollo is still acting odd, he may have looked relaxed and serious, but that effect was ruined when he giggled every now and again.  
  
~at the lookout~  
  
"right so we agree?" said Mr. Popo  
  
every one nodded   
  
~back with Picollo~  
"hehehehehehehehehehehehe"  
  
  
~lookout~  
  
"then lets go" goku shouted while punching the air  
  
~Picollo again~   
(sniggers) haha  
  
ok I'm gonna leave it there for now ^-^  
  
a least its a chapter   
any ideas feel free to tell me   
  
oh yeah not a lot left in this story maybe 1 or 2 more chapters then that's, it first one finished!  
  
Bye for now 


	7. final flash

Lalala i don't own dbz ^-^.  
  
  
  
well here i go again.  
  
  
It had been decided that Gohan would confront the Namak.   
Gohan way slowly making his way to where he had sensed Piccolo.  
  
  
Back with the giggling Piccolo.  
  
His happy mood was sinking, dread filled his heart, he glanced at the ex-stone that seemed to call out to him (the one that he blasted to destroy the snow globe) and there IT was, in all it's creepy glory, shinning in the sun, and the twisted little man inside had longer hair than before.  
"evil snow globe! Die!" screamed Piccolo as he sent a torrent of ki blasts at it.   
He then realized that he had tried that before and it had got him nowhere.  
Piccolo sank to his knees with a desperate sob and started to pound the ground in distress.   
Something must have snapped in his mind because he screamed "Why me? Dende why me?"  
  
After a while Gohan found him sat on the floor, with his knees pulled up to his chest rocking.  
He was muttering something and all Gohan could make out was "Evil.............................. won't go.......................................evil................................"  
Gohan was a little scared and totally freaked by this behavior so ran to get more help.  
  
Piccolo's head suddenly snap up and that good old twisted grin spread over his face,  
"Dragon balls" he said in a deranged tone with a snap of his fingers, "hahahaha, wish them away, yes wish them to the pixies, pixies yes yes ." but a sadden look crossed his face as he started to hit his head muttering "bad Piccolo, no more wishes for a year, evil nooooooooo!"  
  
Then another idea occurred to him, "ha ha ha hurt snow globe, must find a weakness" as he got to his feet and headed towards the unsuspecting snow globe.  
  
As he edged nearer he said in a strangely sweet tone " don't worry mister oh so lovely snow globe, i won't hurt you, come to uncle Piccolo" and reached out his hand to grab it.  
  
The snow globe began to pulsate with light but this went unnoticed by the poor shell that was once Piccolo.  
Suddenly the was a blinding flash  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
okay that's it for today! nope only joking carry on~~   
  
  
  
and when it cleared Piccolo was nowhere to be seen.   
All that was left was the snow globe now sporting two little people and a fish in side (did you forget the fishy?) and both had matching masks of pain and horror.  
  
  
Some time later the Z sheni (err spelling) arrived lead by the worried Gohan.   
After looking everywhere that Piccolo could have been and well some places that he would never have gone to (namely an all you can eat place or two (have a guess who wanted to go there)  
and not being able to feel Piccolos life force they gave up.   
As they were leaving the water fall Goku had one last glance about the area, this time something caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up to have a closer look, "oh pretty, ha that person looks like Piccolo, hhhmmmm Gohan might like this." so off he flew.  
  
He didn't notice the mini snow globe piccolo's eyes dart about or hear the moronic laughter play play on the wind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yippy finished and i could do a spin off if you want to know the history behind the snow globe.  
  
You know this was fun to write and I'm sorry it short but this is how it came to me.  
I come up with my ideas as I'm drifting off to sleep which is why they are a little crazy.  
  
I'd like to say thanks to my reviewers and wow i got 10 which is better than none at all.  
GIR's Cupcake  
Kioko : read her story called Alone it's great  
Ner'ual of Say'lar :  
super-saiyan-monkey: read anything by this guy they are great ^-^  
Deathstorm  
The dark saiyan  
DragonQueen: read changling, go on it's good  
and finally Wicked woman  
  
glad you all liked this   
hey if you'd like me to do anything else say so in a review or email and I'll have a go   
  
bye for now 


End file.
